A visionless love
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE * When Trunks saves Ryanna from a blast he looses his vision. Ryanna feels guilty and can barely even look at him Can Trunks convince her otherwise or will their friendshiip suffer.
1. Prologue

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

Chapter 1: Prologue 

"HE DID WHAT?" Pan and Bra tried to comfort the heartbroken Ryanna. Bra though was fuming. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT CHEATING NO GOOD BAKA I'LL KICK HIM FROM HERE TO VEGETA-SEI!" "Bra calm down, I wanna kick his ass too but right now we have other things to worry about." Pan sat next to Ryanna patting her back as one by one silent tears fell down her face. She had just caught her long-term boyfriend cheating on her with his next door neighbor, a pretty blonde model for Japan beauty. "I'll be ok, girls. I guess I'm just not one for falling in love." Bra gawked at her. "Are you kidding me! Ryanna I envy your looks, someone out there can't be so blind not to see that!" Ryanna smiled slightly and got up. "I'm gonna go train with Vegeta for a little while, maybe that'll clear my head." Bra and Pan looked on with sympathy. She had really loved her boyfriend, but all he did was spit on it and threw it in her face. The front door opens and Trunks steps in briefcase in hand. "Hiya ladies what's cooking?" Bra rolled her eyes. "I'm about to cook some Ex-boyfriend tart tar." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "What'd I miss?" "Ryanna just caught her BF cheating on her." Trunks gaped. "Another one?" Pan nodded, and Trunks became furious. "I'm gonna go talk to her." 

Ryanna laid on the ground breathing heavily. "What's the matter with you brat? You always give me a good spar, but now I can get a better warm up from Bra." Ryanna looked up and staggered to her feet. Trunks came through the kitchen doorway to spot his father and Ryanna. Ryanna looked beat up and looked like she could barely stand. Vegeta became furious. "Fine then this will be a game of chance. You either stay there, and get hit with this blast, or move out of the way." Vegeta then powered up his big bang attack sending towards the defenseless Ryanna. Trunks panics, that blast could kill her in her state. "Ryanna look out!" Trunks moves in front of her and takes the blast. His upper body being burned and shredded. "Trunks no!" "Idiot, he just had to play hero." Trunks' body falls limp to the ground and Ryanna tears up. "Trunks please get up." "WOMAN CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Trunks groans opening his eyes slightly he looks up and sees Ryanna with tears in her eyes. Trunks smiles making Ryanna smile. "Hey." "Hey yourself." With one last grin darkness takes over Trunks.

Ryanna sits by Trunks' bedside. Bandages covered up his face and chest. "I'm so sorry Trunks this is all my fault." Bulma looks at the young woman and sighs. "Will Trunks be okay?" The doctor nods. "He should be up and about in two to three days. His signs are very well, but there might be a problem with his vision." "What problems?" The doctor turns to the door where Ryanna appeared. "Nothing major, just some blurriness." Ryanna nodded. "Bulma I think I'm gonna go home." "Alright Ryanna, will you et us know if there is any improvement?" The doctor nodded and Bulma smiled. "Okay Ryanna lets go home." Ryanna took one last glance at Trunks as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry Trunks."


	2. An aching guilt

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

Okay I'm getting a little tired of these Mary sues about Ryanna being too sober and oh woe is me like. I based her on a real life person so plz no more flaming about that. You can flame about my writing but lay off my characters I write them the way I want to okay? good now back to the story.

Chapter 1: an aching guilt 

Ryanna had been in her bed for the pass day and a half since she left the hospital. Guilt and sorrow was tugging at her conscience and it was driving her up the wall. "Ryanna, I'm going to the hospital to see Trunks. Would you like to go with me?" Ryanna sat up and shook her head. "I'm really not feeling too good Bulma." Bulma nodded and closed Ryanna's door. As soon as she reached the hospital, Trunks' doctor came up to her with a grief expression on his face. "Mrs. Briefs I'm afraid something has gone wrong." 

Ryanna finally composed herself and came down for something to eat. As she was a saiyan, hunger tugged at her. Bra, Pan, Ubbu, and her brother Kankton were at the table eating away. Pan was the first to notice she was there. "Hey there sleeping beauty." Ryanna smiled slightly and headed for the fridge. "Did mom go see Trunks?" Ryanna nodded making some instant noodles and rice. "I was wondering because she wasn't here when I wanted some food." "You wanted Bulma to make food? You must have been desperate." Ryanna cracked a smile from her joke as the others began laughing. The phone rings and Bra answers it. "Hello?" "Hi dear." "Oh hi mom, how's Trunks?" "Well, he's alive." Bra cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?" "I'm just telling you that he's okay to come home, and we will be coming home here pretty soon." Bra nearly dropped the phone in excitement. "That's great we'll see you when you guys get home." After she hung up she told everyone the great news. Ryanna broke out into a beautiful smile. Things were starting to look up.

Bulma looked at her son that was in the passenger seat. He was barely moving and had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. As they pulled up to CC Bulma looked to Trunks a tear escaping from her eye. "Do you need help Trunks?" Trunks shook his head taking a cane he stepped out of the car. Bra heard the sound of a car door shutting. She smiles and runs to the door. "MOM! TRUNKS!" Bulma smiles and looks as her son follows slowly behind. "Where's Ryanna?" "She's upstairs in her room, Trunks." "No I'm right here." Trunks smiles as he hears her sweet voice. Ryanna walks up to Trunks and hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry Trunks." "It's okay Ry-chan." Ryanna looks up and notices a few things about him that causes her eyebrow to cock. "Okay what's with the shades and the cane boxer boy?" Trunks' face fell and Bulma began to tear up. "I don't think you want the answer to that." Ryanna looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Trunks sighs reaching up for his glasses. "Trunks don't." "I have to mom, she has a right to know." This made Ryanna even more confused. "Right to know what?" Trunks removed his sunglasses and Ryanna looks at his eyes practically horrified. His once shining diamond eyes were a dull pale blue, with no pupil {*shudder* Creepy}. "Oh my Kami" She barely let it out in a breath. "You- your blind aren't you?" Trunks frowned and nodded. Ryanna couldn't hold the tears. "Oh my Kami this is all my fault." She rushes up the stair in a heart beat. Trunks put back on his sunglasses and sighs as dry tears escape from his no longer seeing eyes.

Oh how sad! That isn't even funny about that situation. Of course whoever said it was? Review me plz!


	3. His eyes and Her smile

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

Chapter 3: His eyes and Her smile

Dinner was served and everyone including the Son family was gathered around the table for dinner. Trunks sat at the head of the table, his trusted sunglasses on his face. Ryanna sat a couple chairs away from him, giving her a clear view of his form. As they ate Trunks took off his glasses and rubbed the top of his nose. Ryanna looked up from her plate and glanced at him. As she looked into the pale orbs, tears well up in her own emerald eyes. Trunks didn't need his eyes to know that someone was staring at him. He sensed around and felt all the Kis in the room and felt for the gaze. Ryanna saw him in some sort of trance as if he was searching for a Ki. She got up and took her plate. "Anyone else done?" Everyone shook their head no. "Okay well I'm going to bed early, I'll see you all in the morning." She disappeared into the kitchen going the back way to her room. "Is it just me or was Ryanna acting a little less than normal?" Gohan asked his wife and she shrugged. "Best not bug her about it." Trunks pushed his plate away and reached for his cane. "I'm going to bed as well." He felt his way towards the stairs and used the pole for balance. He finally made his way up stairs and expanded his senses to find Ryanna's Ki. 

It was indeed in her room but she was not asleep. He followed her Ki using his cane to make sure he didn't bump into anything on he way. He found her room where it had always been near the end of the hall across from his own. He knocked on the door and a muffle noise answered. "Ryanna," he called her name as he opened the door. "Trunks, what do you want?" He closed the door and made his way to her bed where she sat. He sat next to her and tried to look at her face. Ryanna sighed using her hands she tilted his head to where she was. "Thanks." "For what? For making you blind, or for ruining your life." A tear escaped from her eye. Trunks didn't need his eyes to know that she was crying. Reaching up with his hand he felt for her face making it land in her hair. His hand followed her skin to her neck and up to her cheek. Ryanna shivered at his touch and looked back o him instantly regretting it. He took off his glasses revealing the plainness of his dull blue orbs. Ryanna turned her head swiftly not wanting to look into the haunted memory that reminded her how she ruined his life.

"Ryanna, I'm gonna be okay. There is no need for you to feel guilty." Ryanna let out a sloppy sigh as her breath quickened and tears fell down her face. Trunks wiped them away leaning over he kissed her temple. "Do you know what the last thing I saw was?" Ryanna finally brought up the courage to look at him. "I'm almost afraid to ask." Trunks smiled. "It was your smile. The last thing I saw was your smile." Ryanna let a small grin appear on her face. "I don't want you to be sad. If I had to choose what would have been the last thing I saw I couldn't have picked a better scene." Ryanna let her grin widen and she hugged Trunks. "I still can't help but feel guilty." "Don't, it's not good for your image." That last sentence panged her. How would he know?

Oh how sweet! Anyway I hope that was long enough for ya'll. Review me plz!


	4. A touch on the hand

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

Chapter 4: A touch on the hand

A few days passed and even though Trunks talked to Ryanna she still felt the guilt about his accident. Every time she'd look into his pale orbs there was a bad feeling in her heart. Trunks would never be the same and it was al her fault. As everyone still slept Ryanna cooked; mounds of pancakes, bacon, and toast sat on the table and the smell was luscious. "Mmm, something smells wonderful." Ryanna turned around quietly and saw Trunks slowly make his way into thee kitchen. "Is anyone in here? Mom?" "LAST ONE DOWN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Bra, Pan, and Kankton raced down the stairs only to crash into Trunks. "You guys get off me and hand me my cane." "Sorry bro didn't see yah there." Ryanna frowned and picked up the cane that had slid to her feet. She helped Trunks up and handed him his cane. Trunks smiled. "Thanks Ryanna." Ryanna gaped. "How did you know it was me?" Trunks just smiled and raised up his hand to touch her. She pulled back, "Breakfast is ready." Trunks frowned and found a seat at the table. Bulma, and Vegeta soon joined them and began their buffet of breakfasts.

As soon as they were done Ryanna picked up the dishes and began to clean them. "Ryanna, you cooked so why not let one of us do the dishes?" Ryanna shook her head. "I'll get these clean, don't worry about me Bulma. I haven't anything else to do." Bulma sighed and left the room with her husband. Bra nudged Pan and pointed to Trunks and Ryanna. Pan nodded and the two left as well. Trunks noticed the silence and decided to get up as well. He heard the clanking of dishes and the soft sound of water flowing. "Need any help Ryanna?" Ryanna almost chuckled at the question. "No I'm fine Trunks." Trunks got up and walked towards the sound of the water. "You sure?" He placed his hand in the water to find Ryanna's. Ryanna looked at him; he looked ahead instead of towards her. She took her hands out of the water, Trunks still holding onto one. "Trunks let go, my hands are wet." Trunks smirked. "So are mine, and you don't see me complaining." Ryanna frowned and took a towel from a drawer, drying both of their hands. Trunks smiled keeping his hand on hers. He trailed his hand up her arm to her neck and up to her face.

Trunks began to lean in closer to her making Ryanna shiver as she could feel his breath on her face. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Ryanna ran passed him and out the back door. Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt for her Ki and he could feel it moving fast. Frowning he made his way outside and took off towards the sky following Ryanna's Ki. Ryanna touched down at a lakeside brush. It was beautiful and clear, with flowers outlining the lake and nearby meadow. The sound of a distant waterfall made the scene peaceful and content. "It's beautiful, why am I even here?" "Because you're beautiful too." Ryanna turned around to gaze into the dismaying pale blue eyes that haunted her dreams. 

Well lets look at the facts: 

A beautiful distressed female

A blind handsome male

An awkward silence

A gorgeous lakeside brush and meadow

Hmm... looks like romance to me {hint, hint}. Review por favor!


	5. When your eyes say it

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

A/N: This chapter is based on Britney Spears' "When your eyes say it" from her Oops I did it again album.

Chapter 5: When your eyes say it

*I love to hear you say, that you love me. *

*Those words sound so sweet. *

*And I love the way that with one whisper, *

*You tell me everything. *

Ryanna gazed into Trunks' dismaying pale blue eyes. There was a new feeling radiating off of them as he continued to look pass her but intentionally have it be her face that he looked at. "What are you doing here Trunks?" Trunks lift his hand and held her delicate pink cheek. "I'm not letting you go that easily. I may be blind but I know when something is wrong." Ryanna saw the distant yet determined look in his visionless eyes. This made tears fall from her eyes. Trunks felt a warm tear on his hand and he gently wiped it away. "I care for you Ryanna. I don't want you to be sad. When I did have my eyes I rather would have faced Freeza, the Androids and Cell all at the same time than to see you hurt or sad." Ryanna knew he wasn't lying, there was just something in the paleness of his eyes that told her it was true.

*And when you say these words, *

*It is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. *

*But when your eyes say it. *

*That's when I know that it's true. *

Trunks didn't know what else to say to her. Words couldn't describe his feelings towards her. He could feel her Ki, he could smell the hint of strawberries and cream from her hair, and by a mere touch from his hand he could sense her feelings. "What is it gonna take to make you happy again Ry-chan?" Ryanna held out her own hand and touched his that was on her cheek. She leaned onto it and sadly smiled. "I have to many feelings racing through me that I don't even know anymore." Trunks smiled slightly. "Maybe this will make you feel better." Taking his hand away from her cheek he brushed it against her lips and felt it softness. Ryanna had a real bad urge to kiss his fingers but as he took his hand away he leaned in and kissed her meek lips.

*I feel it, I feel the love coming through. *

*I know it, I know that you truly care for me. *

*It's there for me*

*When your eyes say it*

Ryanna's heart began racing. This kiss was the most angelic thing she had ever experienced, but at the same time it held a devilish movement. His lips were warm and soft, hers were meek and moist, but it was the greatest feeling. As it broke Trunks smiled. Ryanna smiled back, wrapping her arms around him she kissed him again. Trunks wasn't complaining, he loved this feeling, he had dreamed about it, he WANTED it. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, Ryanna." A single happy tear escaped from her eye. it fell own her cheek and onto the ground in a silent plunk no one could hear. Now there were no ore tears for her to cry.

Told yah there was romance, but that was just the tip of the iceberg... and the beginning of this heartwarming relationship. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Something so beautiful under the pale fu...

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

*Warning! Lemon! *

A/N: This will be a longer chapter than the others, due to the lemon.

Chapter 6: Something so beautiful under the pale full moon

The day passed and night fell. Ryanna and Trunks sat up in Ryanna's room listening to Trunks' favorite Avril Lavigne CD. "Chill out, whatcha yelling for? Layback, it's all been done before." Ryanna whispered the words to the song as she ran her fingers through Trunks' hair. Trunks smiled, lying comfortably on Ryanna's lap. "And if you could let it be, you will see. I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car." "That sounds nice. I didn't know you could sing." Ryanna smiled and let Trunks sit up. "I kept it to myself. I'd only sing at night to sing myself to sleep." Trunks smiled. "You're gonna have to sing for me again sometime. I like it." Ryanna smiled slightly. Trunks tried to look at her. "Can I ask you for a favor?" "Uh... sure, why not?" Trunks scoots as close as he could towards her voice and lifted up his hands. "I wanna feel your face... you know outline it." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "What for?" Trunks smiles. "I wanna see you. This will be as close as I can get." Trunks the smirks. "I also wanna see if you're just as beautiful as I remember." Ryanna nodded and took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Trunks started at her chin and began to outline her cheek. 

He worked his way up to her forehead and stopped in he middle. His fingers drew down outlining her eyebrow and eyelids. Ryanna sighed. She enjoyed his soothing, soft touch. His fingers began to outline her nose, cheek, and finally her lips. Trunks smiled, her lips were so soft and gentle. Ryanna kissed his fingers and let them drop to her neck and outline her shoulders. As his hand drew close to her breasts Trunks hesitated, Ryanna took his hand and moved them down. Trunks gulped moving them down to her sides and up her shirt, rubbing her smooth skin. Trunks' breathing became shallow as he became nervous in his touches. Ryanna smiled taking one of his hands she placed it on the side of her head and nodded. Trunks couldn't help but grin. He removed her loose tank top revealing her silk blue bra. His hands traveled up her sides and up to her neck. He kissed her, gently at first but it deepened. "Trunks..." Ryanna moaned softly as his touch went down outlining the rest of her body. Her body began to arouse as he removed her Capri's leaving her in her underwear.

Ryanna unbuttoned Trunks' shirt and slid it off his shoulder revealing his muscular structure. She outlined his muscles with her fingers, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him passionately. Ryanna's arms slipped down to his trousers. Around his beltline she began to slip them off. Trunks kicked them off and removed his boxers. Ryanna's breathing began to deepen. Though this wasn't her first time, his size was much larger than her ex was {Ooh! *DROOL*}. Trunks removed her bra and panties tossing them on the floor with the rest of their garments. "Trunks, is that even gonna fit?" Trunks smirked and shrugged. Ryanna laughed nervously making Trunks frown slightly. He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. "We don't have to do this." Ryanna looked at the far gaze in his pale blue orbs. There was a look of concern and want in them. She couldn't deny that she wanted this. "I want it Trunks. I need you." She kissed him making him believe her. He let his hand drift to her warm center so he could positioned himself. Taking a deep breath Ryanna waited for Trunks to allow himself into her. As he did, Ryanna felt a sharp pain making her wince. Trunks felt her tense up. He reached up to her face and brushed some of her brown locks away from he face. "It's okay." Ryanna nodded and held onto him tightly as he began moving in and out. "Oh Trunks..." Ryanna moaned as pleasure pursued her body. Trunks joined her in a groan. 

Their voices aligned with each other as their climaxes began to peak up. Ryanna was first as her voice let out her pleasure. Trunks was next embedding his seed and nearly collapsing onto Ryanna's chest. Ryanna panted and held onto Trunks' head. Sweat covered their bodies and the cool air around them made the shiver. Trunks kissed her breast and moved up to her neck. Feeling it with his fingers first Trunks leaned down and licked her neck carefully. "Trunks what are you doing? Rest, you need to rest." Ryanna panted through her words. Trunks nibbled her neck and finally sunk his teeth into her flesh. "Trunks!" Ryanna gasped and looked out the window. She was in trouble, the full moon was out. She was about to push Trunks off of her but her saiyan blood took over her body and her instincts reacted for her. She sank her own canines into his neck completing a bond they never intended. Sleep tugged at both of them and Ryanna looked at the already asleep Trunks on her chest. A single tear fell from her eye. "What have I done?"

Oh boy! Did she plan on mating with him? I don't think so... what is she gonna do? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. He doesn't love me does he?

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

A/N: Sorry this took so long... I had a bit of writers block.

Chapter 7: He doesn't love me... does he?

Ryanna sat under the big maple tree in Capsule's backyard. Her eyes were closed but little crystal tears escaped from them. 'What have I done? I wasn't ready to mate with Trunks yet.' She sighed and tried to stop the tears from flowing down her face. Trunks always tried to use the bond to talk to her in is mind but she set a block to hide her feelings and thoughts. "I can't let him know. I don't want to break his heart." Trunks smiled as he ate his breakfast. "What are you so happy about Trunks?" Trunks didn't turn his head to her but answered anyway. "Despite loosing my sight I'm just about the happiest man on Earth right now mom." "I can see that... but why?" Trunks smiled and motioned for her to come to him. Bulma bent down and Trunks whispered into her ear. "I'm in love." Bulma squealed and hugged her son. "I don't believe it, with whom, Trunks? Who's the lucky girl?" Trunks just smiled. "It's a secret... I'll tell you when I know for sure if she loves me or not." "And when will you know?" "Tomorrow night, I'm going to propose to her." Bulma squealed again and jumped up and down. "But do me a favor mom and don't tell anyone. Not dad, not Bra, and not even Ryanna... especially Ryanna." He mumbled the last part.

Ryanna came into the house trying to hide her tears. "Morning Ryanna, how about some breakfast?" Ryanna smiled politely but shook her head. "I'm really not hungry Bulma. In fact I'm not feeling well at all. I think I'm gonna lay down for awhile." As Ryanna headed up stairs Trunks frowned. "What's wrong with her mom?" "I don't know Trunks. She looked like she was sweating, but her face was so pale. I wonder what's gotten into her." Trunks wasn't about to sit around and do nothing while his mate was sick. He got up and headed towards her room. On the way there he heard voices coming fro Ryanna's bedroom. "Vegeta I don't want to talk about this with you just leave me alone!" "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what been bugging you! It has the brat and the woman all upset, your training is ceasing and you're becoming weak. I want to know what is taking my sparring partner away!" 

Ryanna didn't want this conversation so she though up an excuse. "Fine you want to know what's been bugging me. No one in this Kami forsaken place will ever love me. I've been treated like dirt to every man I've gone out with and then some. Now when I finally found somebody who seems to care for me it's all because he pities me. Trunks doesn't love me or else he would have told me so sooner before his accident!" Ryanna ran a hair through her locks and tried to bite back the tears. She wasn't completely lying. Even though she knew Trunks loved her some what to mate with her, she was upset, and scared because she had never truly fell in love before. She had once loved a guy but he had just thrown her love away after having sex with her. "The only reason he's doing this is because it's my fault he's blind. As soon as he gets his vision back he's gonna break up with me and pretended it never happened like all those other son of a bitches did!" Trunks gaped. She didn't really believe that did she? Though it made sense, why would he have chosen now to tell her he loved her instead of before? "You assume too much. Why did he mark you then?" 

Ryanna gave him a sarcastic humph. "I thought you of all people would have known that the night we had sex there was a full moon out. He was only acting on his saiyan blood and being full blooded I couldn't stop my urge to mark him back. I know I love him Vegeta but I just can't tell anymore." Tears started to flow down Ryanna's cheeks all the while Vegeta stood there speechless. "I, uh, um." "Get out Vegeta." Vegeta stayed put being frozen with shock. Ryanna grew even madder. "I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Vegeta was out in a heart beat after seeing Ryanna's intimidating face. After he closed the door he spotted his son standing with his mouth gawked and a few tears on his cheeks. "Good luck with that one brat." Vegeta hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Trunks gulped and headed to his room across the hall. He found his way to his bed, taking off his sunglasses, shirt and shoes he laid down. "I do love you Ryanna." he whispered mostly to himself. "You don't realize how much."


	8. Bond trouble

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

A/N: Sorry this took so long... I had a bit of writer's block.

~Bond~ *lyrics, or sounds *

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Chapter 8: Bond problems

Ryanna had tears come down her face as she talked on the phone. "What am I suppose to do Pan? I love him so much but it all happened too fast. I don't really even think he loves me." "Ryanna calm down and listen. Why don't you stay over at my place for awhile, but don't tell Trunks. He'd want to visit you everyday and that is exactly what you don't need. You need to be away from him for a little while." Ryanna took a deep breath and shook her shivers away. "All right I'll pack my necessities, and be over there in an hour. See yah Pan." "Bye Ryanna, hey bring Kankton with you, I want to talk to him." "Okay bye." "Bye." After hanging up Ryanna went to the bathroom and washed away her tears. She sighed, heading downstairs to the kitchen. There she spotted her brother, Bulma, Vegeta... and Trunks. "Well, hello there, sleepy head. Are you feeling any better?" Ryanna smiled sadly and shook her head. "Not really but I'll be okay Bulma." She sat down between her brother and Trunks, only because it was the only seat left. 

"Kankton I have to talk to you after lunch." Kankton nodded his head and continued eating. Trunks sighed playing with his food. "Trunks stop it and eat." "I'm really not hungry mom." "You were the happiest guy on Earth an hour ago, now what happened?" "Leave the boy alone woman. He's had a tough sleep." Ryanna looked up to Vegeta then to Trunks who stopped eating all together. She gave in and tried to talk to him through the bond. 

~Trunks can I talk to you? ~ 

~You are talking to me. ~ 

~ No I mean um well, are you okay? ~ 

~Not really, why? ~ 

~Cause I've never seen you like this. I want to know what's wrong. ~

~Do you love me? ~

Ryanna panicked but thankfully Goten decided to show up. "Hiya Briefs' what's cooking?" Ryanna smiled and shook her head. "It's just like you to arrive when food is around." Ryanna got up and brought her plate to the sink.

~Hey you haven't answered my question yet. ~

~Why would you ask such a thing Trunks when you already know the answer. ~

Trunks kept quiet after that last statement. Ryanna and Kankton disappeared after Lunch and unknowing to Trunks Ryanna wasn't going to come back for awhile.

Okay Ryanna is running away from her problems... Trunks is depressed... and Vegeta finally found someone other than Freeza to be afraid of... lol ^__^ {Thank you Crecy for showing me that little symbol}


	9. missing you & loving you

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

A/N: Sorry this took so long... I had a bit of writer's block.

~Bond~ *lyrics, or sounds *

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Chapter 9: 

Ryanna had only spent two days at Pan's and already she had been feeling guilty. "I swear Ryanna, I haven't seen you this depressed since you caught Anthony cheating on you." Ryanna sat on her bed in Pan's guestroom. Pan had moved out of her parent's place after graduating early from high school at the age of 16. "I'm sorry Pan, but he keeps trying to talk to me through the bond. And I can't help but feel guilty about pushing him away like this." Pan sighed and left the room. Ryanna lay on the bed and rubbed her temples sensing a headache coming on.

~Ryanna? ~

~What is it Trunks? ~

~Where are you? What are you doing? ~

~I'm at a friend's house and I'm trying to get rid of a headache. ~

~I'm sorry ~

~ *Sigh* It's not your fault Trunks. I'm just a little stressed right now. ~

~Where are you? I want to see you. ~

~That would be a little difficult considering you're blind Trunks-kun~

~Oh yeah I forgot. ~

Ryanna rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

~Ryanna can I please come and see you? I miss you so much. ~

~I dunno Trunks. I'm a little stressed. I just want to be left alone. ~

There was a slight pause.

~That's why I left in the first place. ~

~It's because of me isn't it? ~

~No why would you think that? ~

~Confession time... I heard you and dad talking. ~

Ryanna let a tear escape from her eye but she rubbed it away.

~Is that why you asked me if I loved you? ~

~Yes, that's exactly why. ~

~Well then yes you can come and see me Trunks. I'm at Pan's house. ~

~Wow, the whole time I knew where you were at. ~

~Yeah whatever Just have Kankton drop you off. Tell him I sent you. ~

~Yes ma'am! ~

Ryanna laughed as the bond ended. 'No matter how depressed I am he always knows a way to make me smile.' 

~You're welcome. ~

~I though I shut you off! ~

~Sorry~

~It's okay. ~

~Bye love~

~Bye Trunks-kun~ 

A good hour passed before Trunks finally got over. Pan answered the door and was shocked to see Trunks there. "Trunks what a surprise... um what are you doing here?" "Where's Ryanna?" "Um, she's not here." "Don't worry Pan... I sent him over here." Trunks smiled when he heard Ryanna's voice. "Ryanna that better be you." "It is Trunks-kun." Trunks felt for her Ki and smiled. He walked in her direction he felt for her Ki and when he finally was able to touch her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Oh Kami I missed you so much." "Trunks I was only gone for two days and you make it sound like I died and was brought back to life." Trunks smiled and touched Ryanna's face. "Let's go up stairs and talk." "Okay." As soon as they got inside Ryanna's room Trunks engulfed her in a kiss. Despite her mood Ryanna kissed back. "Oh Kami I don't know where that came from." Trunks felt for the bed and sat down. Ryanna sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Ryanna I'm gonna ask you again. Do you love me?" Ryanna looked up at him. She reached up and took off his sunglasses to reveal his pale blue eyes. Ryanna then took his hand and put it up to her face. Trunks smiled slightly and outlined her face. When he reached her lips she mouthed 'yes.' Trunks' smile widened. "Really?" "Do you have to ask again and again? Yes Trunks, I love you." Trunks grinned even more he pulled her to him and kissed her gorgeous soft lips. Two guesses what they did that night.

Okay no I'm not done yet, I still have the epilogue to write. Okay review, review, review!


	10. Epilogue checked for errors

****

A Visionless Love

AGES: Trunks- 23 Ryanna- 22 Goten- 22 Bra-17 Pan-17 Kankton- 20

Marron-19 Ubbu-20 

A/N: Okay this is going to be a kinda long chapter but you'll thank me later ^__~

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Ryanna paced the room nervously, fidgeting with her hands every five seconds. "Will you sit down Ryanna! I'm just as nervous as you are, but you don't see me prancing up and down the hallways." Ryanna bit her nails and sat down. "Do you think he's okay Bulma?" "If I know my son, and believe me I do, he will be." Ryanna smiled and looked at her lap. The surgeon came out of the room with a smile on his face. "So far so good ladies. When he wakes up we'll remove his bandage to see the results." Ryanna shot up and went over to the doctor. "So he's okay?" The doctor nodded and the nurse came up behind him. "He's awake; he wants to see Ryanna and his family." The doctor motioned for Ryanna to go in. Ryanna smiled and raced in. "Trunks, are you okay?" Trunks was in the hospital bed. Hospital bandages were wrapped around his eyes but a smile was on his face. "Ryanna is that you?" Ryanna walked along side his bed and held his hand. "Yes it's me." Trunks' smile widened. "Great now have the doc remove these stupid bandages so I can see you. And where are my clothes?" Ryanna chuckled and looked at the doctor giving him a 'what are you waiting for' signal.

The doctor chuckled; walking over to Trunks he motioned Ryanna to get in front of Trunks and began removing the bandages. As soon as they were removed Trunks kept his eyes closed. "Okay Trunks you can open your eyes." Slowly one by one Trunks opened his eyes. Ryanna smiled when she saw that his eyes were no longer the pale dull blue, but the shining diamond blue eyes she loved. Trunks looked at Ryanna and smiled. He reached up and touched her face as a tear came down her face. "Whatcha crying for babe?" "You, can you see?" Trunks sat up and kissed her lips. "Can I take that as a yes?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Oh Trunks-kun" She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Bulma stood in the back round being comforted by Vegeta as happy tears fell from her eyes. Vegeta cracked a smirk at his son and his mate {Trunks'}. "Well looks like you two can have some real fun tonight." Trunks blushed and Ryanna smirked and whispered in his ear. "He's right you know. But I have something planned especially for you tonight." Trunks' blush deepened.

"Here's your clothes man." Trunks looked at Goten. "Thanks man, oh and that reminds me." Trunks dug through the pockets of his pants until he finally found a small black velvet box. Ryanna, whom was sitting comfortably on his lap, stared wide-eyed at the box. 'He didn't.' Trunks smirked

~Oh yes I did. ~

Ryanna smiled as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond and ruby ring with a white gold band. "Ryanna Coutsa'n, will you marry me?" Ryanna started tearing up and hugged him. "Yes Trunks Vegeta-Briefs I will marry you!" Trunks smiled and placed the ring on Ryanna's finger. Trunks looked into Ryanna's emerald eyes and touched her face. "I was going to do it earlier but thought against it. I wanted to see the look on your face, and now I'm glad I waited." Ryanna smiled and kissed her fiancee's lips. "Oh Trunks, I love you so much." Trunks kissed her temple. "I love you more." 

~Later that day. ~

"Will you guys PLEASE tell me what she set up?" "I wish we could help Trunks, but Pan and the girls wouldn't tell us." Trunks sighed and sat in his front seat in the bar. "What's so special about Club Flame? Nothing but music and drinks to go around." "Now presenting our karaoke team for tonight... Pan, Bra, Marron, and Ryanna!" Trunks turned to the stage only to gawk at what he saw.

*I know I may be young, but I have feelings too. *

*And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen*

*All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. *

*But did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world. *

*Always saying little girl don't step into the club. *

*Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing's what I love, yeah*

Trunks and the guys couldn't believe what they saw. There were the girls in skimpy outfits dancing and singing to one of the sexiest songs on Earth.

*I know I may come off quiet, may come out shy. *

*But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. *

* What's practical what's logical, what the hell who cares? *

*All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. *

Ryanna and the girls walk over to the boys' table, picked their partners, and began their torment.

*I'm a slave for you... *

*I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. *

*I'm a slave for you... *

*I won't deny it, I won't try to hide it, baby. *

Ryanna sat on Trunks' lap continuing her solo.

*Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me? *

*To another time and place. *

*Baby, now don't you wanna dance upon me? *

*Leaving behind my name and age.*

Ryanna jumped off of him and with the girls mimicking her dance she put on the sexy moves. She swung her hips from side to side, moved her hands up and down her body, pressed her self against Trunks and licking his face all the while guys were howling doing catcalls and throwing stuff at them...

*I really wanna dance, tonight with you. *

*I really want to do what you want to do. *

*I really wanna dance, tonight with you. *

*I really want to do what you want to do. *

*Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me? *

*Cause I know the time and place. *

*Baby, now don't you wanna dance upon me? *

*Leaving behind my name and age. *

Trunks looked at the guys who were just as aroused and yet horrified at the same time.

*I'm a slave for you... *

*I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. *

*I'm a slave for you... *

*I won't deny it, I won't try to hide it, baby. *

Crawling back onto Trunks' lap she ended the song...

*Like that *

Whistles, applause, catcalls, you name it went on after that performance. Ryanna smirked at Trunks who sat there completely dazed. Taking his drink Ryanna leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Here's to you, Trunks Briefs." She took a sip and kissed Trunks full on the mouth. "Ryanna," "Yes Trunks." "That was completely an arousing freakish dance you just did." Ryanna smirked. "I'd thought you'd like it. I love you Trunks-kun." Trunks smirked, picking her up by the hips he dipped her. "So you really wanna dance with me, eh?" "Oh yes, Trunks Briefs." "Very well my slave. Let's dance." Trunks led her out onto the dance floor and they danced the night away.

THE END.

I was tired of ending my stories all mushy and crap so I decided to add a little spice to the mix. Hope you liked it! REVIEW ME PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!


	11. IMPORTANTE! PLZ READ!

****

Okay to all my Mary Sue reviewers...

****

Ya'll need to wake up... 

I did **NOT** base this character {Ryanna} on myself, and most 

of this story is based on TRUE LIFE! I write most of my 

stories from either my experience or someone else's with a 

fictional twist.

So if ya'll don't like it PLZ, PLZ, PLZ don't be spastic about 

it... Just leave it in simple detail or don't review at all. Okay 

I'm sorry to have blabbed so much but I'm just letting ya'll 

know. Thank you for stating your reviews anyway. And to all 

my good reviewers sorry to bother you reading this.


	12. CAUTION!

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
